


Leaving Home

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Post LWWThe Pevensies mourn for their home.





	Leaving Home

Why must we leave out land, our home,  
And come to this world of empty stone.  
Where nature dies and no one thrives,  
And animals walk unknown.

Once we were great; noble and brave,  
Kings and Queens and knights for our Lord.  
But now we are small, children, unheard.  
We have no pow'r, no only our faith.


End file.
